Jack frost karaoke
by dannyphantomrocks1
Summary: the gaurdings decide to have a karaoke night has FEMJACKFROST
1. North

Okay so who wants to go first?

Well how about...you north?

Me?

Yes you mate do you see anyone else here named north?

...

Thought not.

Okay So what do I do again?

Uhg How many times do I have to tell you guys?

Sorry sweat tooth.

Okay well you pick a song and you sing the lyrics that go with the music.

 _What about me jack?_

Sandy`s right Jack what about him.

Well...Hey sandy Why don`t you play the piano.

 _That sounds like a good deal._

Okay North what do you want to sing

Well do they have Santa Claus is coming to town?

Yup no proplem here you go.

...

 _You better watch out_

 _you better not cry_

 _Better not pout_

 _I`m telling you why_

 _Santa Clause Is coming to town_

 _He`s making a list_

 _He`s checking it twice_

 _Gonna find out who`s_

 _naughty or nice_

 _Santa Clause is coming to town_

 _He see`s you when your sleeping_

 _he know`s when your awake_

 _They all thought that part was kinda creepy._

 _he knows is you`ve been bad or good_

 _so be good for goodness sake_

 _O! you better watch out_

 _you better not cry_

 _you better not pout_

 _I`m telling you why_

 _Santa Clause is coming to town_

 _He see`s you when you sleeping_

 _he knows when your awake_

 _He`s if your bad or good_

 _so be good for goodness sake_

 _O! You better watch out_

 _you better not cry_

 _better not pout_

 _I`m telling you why_

 _Santa Clause is coming to town_

 _..._

That was pretty good North.

Why thank you Jack

I`ll Go next Okay frostbite.

Okay with me


	2. Bunny

Okay so what song are you going to sing Kangaroo?

I`m not a bloody Kangaroo Frostbite.

Sorry.

Well I`m going to sing Hippity hop - Easter Bunny song for kids

 _Sandy starts playing the piano_

 _Hippity hop_

 _Hippity hop_

 _Hippity hop hop hop_

 _like the Easter Bunny_

 _How many Easter eggs can you find?_

 _Hippity hop hop hop_

 _Easter egg Hunting_

 _In the lovely Easter sunshine_

 _How many eggs can you find?_

 _There`s a rainbow of colors there for you_

 _Get your decoration on._

 _Purple, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green and Blue_

 _That`s weird...what?_

 _All the eggs disappeared._

 _Oh no! oh no!_

 _where`d they go, go, go?_

 _Hippity hop hop hop_

 _Like the Easter bunny_

 _How many Easter eggs can you find_

 _Hippity hop hop hop_

 _Easter egg Hunting_

 _In the lovely Easter sunshine_

 _How many eggs can you find?_

 _Hoe many Easter eggs..._

 _One, two, three, four_

 _...can you find?_

 _Five, six, seven, eight_

 _How many, How many..._

 _One, two, three, four_

 _...Can you find?_

 _Five, six, seven, eight_

 _Easter eggs are hiding everywhere_

 _Get your Easter Basket on_

 _Under here and maybe over there?_

 _Where are they? where are they?_

 _Nobody knows._

 _Are you ready? are you ready?_

 _Lets go, go, go!_

 _Hippity hop hop hop_

 _Like the Easter Bunny_

 _How many Easter eggs can you find_

 _Hippity Hop Hop Hip_

 _Easter egg Hunting_

 _in the lovely Easter sunshine_

 _like the Easter bunny_

 _how many Easter eggs can you find?_

 _Hippity hop hop hop_

 _Easter egg Hunting_

 _one, two, three, four_

 _five, six, seven, eight_

 _one, two, three, four_

 _five, six, seven, eight_

 _one, two, three, four_

 _five, six, seven, eight_

K i`m done

okay no affens but why did you chose that one?

No reason.

Okay my turn

Okay tooth.


	3. Tooth

Okay tooth what do you want to sing?

Well sweet tooth do you have Ordinary Girl By Hannah Montana?

Yup and finally a song not conactide to the line of work!

Heh

 _Sandy starts to play._

 _Don`t get me_

 _wrong - I love_

 _who I am_

 _I don`t wanna be_

 _ungrateful - It_

 _Probably sounds_

 _strange_

 _I really love the_

 _role I play - The_

 _songs I sing - But_

 _With all the fame_

 _The things that_

 _seemed so simple -_

 _Are suddenly so far_

 _out of reach_

 _I wish that they_

 _could see that_

 _underneath_

 _I`m just an_

 _Ordinary girl_

 _Sometimes I`m_

 _lazy - I get bored -_

 _I get scared -_

 _I feel ignored_

 _I feel happy,_

 _I get silly -_

 _I chock I my_

 _own words_

 _I make wishes,_

 _I have dreams,_

 _and I still want_

 _to believe_

 _Anything can_

 _happen in this_

 _world - for an_

 _ordinary girl_

 _Like you, like me,_

 _For an ordinary girl_

 _Like you, like me,_

 _How are you,_

 _Hello goodbye_

 _One day here_

 _one day there_

 _and again it`s_

 _time to go_

 _Ms. popular_

 _always on the_

 _rode._

 _Put my best_

 _foot forward,_

 _Gotta get on_

 _with the show_

 _Strike a pose_

 _for the front_

 _of a magazine_

 _everywhere I_

 _arrive I get_

 _High fives_

 _They paint me_

 _larger then life_

 _I`m just an_

 _ordinary Girl_

 _Sometimes i`m lazy_

 _I get bored_

 _I get scared_

 _I feel ignored_

 _I feel happy_

 _I get silly_

 _I chock on_

 _my own words_

 _I make wishes_

 _I have dreams_

 _and I still want_

 _to believe_

 _Anything can_

 _happen in this world_

 _for an Ordinary Girl_

 _So give it everything_

 _or nothing at all_

 _Get back on your feet_

 _when you stumble and fall_

 _a litter luck can go a long way_

 _so don`t you worry bout what people say_

 _Who knows were the wind may blow._

 _for an ordinary girl_

 _I`m just an ordinary girl_

 _Sometimes i`m lazy_

 _I get bored_

 _I get scared_

 _I feel ignored_

 _I feel happy_

 _I get silly_

 _I chock on_

 _my own words_

 _I make wishes_

 _I have dreams_

 _and I still want_

 _to believe_

 _Anything can_

 _happen in this world_

 _for an Ordinary Girl_

 _Like you, like me,_

 _For an ordinary girl_

 _Like you, like me,_

Wow tooth that was amazing

Thanks sweet tooth.

Okay It`s your turn frostbite.


	4. Jack Frost

Okay I`m going to sing Because of you

Whats that frostbite

Your find out in A minute Kangaroo

I`m no a BLOODY KANGAROO!

Oh well I`m going to start sandy

 _Sandy nods his head._

 **I will not make**

 **the same mistakes that**

 **you did**

 **I will not let myself**

 **cause my heart so much**

 **Misery**

The garudeans look at each other

with worry evident on the faces.

 **I will not break the way**

 **you did**

 **you fell so hard**

 **I`ve learned the hard way**

 **to never let it get that**

 **far**

they started to wander what

she was singing about

 **because of you**

 **I never stray too fare**

 **from the sidewalk**

 **Because of you**

 **I like play on the safe**

 **side so I don`t get hurt**

Was that why she was heaving a

hard time trusting them?

 **Because of you**

 **I find it hard to trust**

 **not only me but**

 **everyone around me**

Aparitlly so

 **Because of you**

 **I am afraid**

 **I lose my way**

 **and its not too long**

 **before you point it out**

 **I can not cry**

 **because I know that`s**

 **Weakness in your eyes**

Who told Jakey that?

 **I`m forced to fake**

 **A smile, A laugh**

 **everyday of my life**

THOSE WERE FORCED!

 **My heart can`t possibly**

 **Break**

 **when it wasn`t even**

 **whole to start with**

 **Because of you**

 **I never stray to far**

 **from the sidewalk**

 **Because of you**

 **I like play on the safe**

 **side so I don`t get hurt**

 **Because of you**

 **I find it hard to trust**

 **not only me but**

 **everyone around me**

 **Because of you**

 **I am afraid**

 **I watched you die**

 **I heard you cry**

 **every night in your sleep**

 **I was so young**

 **you should have know**

 **better then to lean on**

 **me**

 **you never thought of**

 **anyone else**

 **you just saw your pain**

 **and know I cry in the**

 **middle of the night**

 **for the same**

 **dame thing**

That made everyone of there eyes open wide because

seance when did Jacqueline swear?

 **Because of you**

 **I never stray to far**

 **from the sidewalk**

 **Because of you**

 **I like play on the safe**

 **side so I don`t get hurt**

 **Because of you**

 **I try my hardest just to**

 **forget everything**

 **Because of you**

 **I don`t know how to let**

 **anyone else in**

 **Because of you**

 **I`m ashamed of my life**

 **because its empty**

 **Because of you**

 **I am afraid**

 **Because of you**

 **because of you**

 _Jack then grab`d her staff and flew off leavening 4 very confused gaudings behind_

What just happened?

I don`t know mate`s.


End file.
